Attack on Vampire Online
by AandAshizzle
Summary: Three boys get ready to play the new VRMMORPG game 'Sword Art Online'. It's only a game. How bad could it be? How could they have known there would be a new update in the world of Aincrad which would change their lives forever. A Shingeki No Kyojin (Attack On Titan)/Sword Art Online/Vampire Knight cross over. Rated T to be on the safe side.
1. Prologue

_Today's the day_ the boy thought as he picked up his Nerve Gear. All morning he had watched the reactions of everyone all over the world, each one of them buzzing to play the possible game of the year. _They should be excited._ He had waited ages to finally return, _'Sword Art Online'_. The boy was completely alone in his house - his mom was at work and his sister at Kendo class, neither would be due back for hours. The boy's name was Kirigaya Kazuto- but you can call him Kirito. He was one of the thousand Beta testers for 'Sword Art Online' and could not wait to return.

Meanwhile, in another part of town there was another boy checking out his new Nerve Gear- his name is Eren Jaeger. This boy was also excited to try _'Sword Art Online'_ after hearing about it in the news. He was new to VRMMORPG games but one of his best friends, Armin Arlet, said it was as close to traveling around the world as they were going to get at their age and since Eren couldn't wait to travel, this would have to do. _How hard can they be_ he wondered as he checked the time. The time was 3:55pm- not long now until the launch. Eren was sure Armin had brought the game and had probably been lying on his bed all day. He hoped his other best friend was ready.

This friend in particular was Zero Kiryu. He also was stood in his room, getting ready to enter the game. He didn't think much of VRMMORPG games, in his eyes they were rather pointless. Sad little fairy tales for people who couldn't be bothered to move. But after weeks of Eren begging him to pre-order it - he finally did. Reluctantly. Now that he had it though he had to admit he was excited, although nervous at the same time. _Not long now._

The time was now 3:58pm. All three boys, all in their separate rooms put on their Nerve Gear and switched it on. The mixture of excitement and nervousness filled the air as they lay down on their beds. They all started to count down.

10 seconds – Kirito closed his eyes and took deep breaths,

7 seconds – Eren intensely stared at the clock, willing time to pass quicker,

5 seconds – Zero lay still staring at the ceiling wondering what he will see,

3, 2, 1,

4:00pm

"Link start!"

They entered the game- having no idea just what was going to happen on the other side.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **

**Okay! Here's the prologue, hope you enjoyed it. WE DO NOT own Shingeki No Kyojin (Attack On Titan), Sword Art Online OR Vampire Knight. Until next time**

_**Melieboo**_

**Woah- finally got this uploaded then! Chapter 1 should be coming real soon, but due to school, homework and stuff- I can't give a definite date sorry! **

**Anyway, until next time**

_**Amberoo**_


	2. Chapter 1 - The Announcement

_"You cannot log out of SAO yourselves, if anyone attempts to remove your nerve gear from the outside world, a powerful wave will be transmitted. Destroying your brain and therefore, your life. The same goes in-game. I have removed all revival features so if your HP bar reaches zero - your avatar will be destroyed. Along with your life"_

**Kirito POV**

The announcement Kayaba Akihiko, the creator of _Sword Art Online, _made rang in my ears until the message finally sunk in._ "You cannot log out"_. That's what he said. _"If your HP bar reaches zero- your avatar will be destroyed. Along with your life"_. My thoughts wandered to my sister and mother at home - how were they now? A wave of pure confusion struck me _why would he do this?_ I snapped back into reality - the commotion around me was getting louder and louder. People screaming, crying, shouting curses. I remembered that our avatars had been changed to our real selves after Kayaba left. _That's why we had to answer those questions about ourselves. _I examined my hands, which were held in fists. They were my hands... they even had the paper cut I had accidentally inflicted on myself while opening up tis mornings package. The package i was so excited for earlier.

"Kirito?" Came a confused voice from behind me. I turned to see Klein- well, the real Klein. He now had shorter hair that was red and not the weird color his avatar had, and a small amount of stubble on his chin, hinting he must be a few years older than me. When we first got into the game - almost three hours ago I had helped Klein get used to the game and fighting techniques. It was actually fun watching him and guiding him. Hard to believe three hours ago I was watching him get beat up by a pig and just senselessly laughing. Now I know that he could have died. I could have watched a new friend die without even realizing that I was watching him die!_  
><em>

_Calm. _I came back to my senses "Klein" I replied "We gotta go, now, come on". I turned around and ran to one of the alleyways leading out of the beginner's village. _Calm._ I heard footsteps behind me along with shallow breaths and guessed they were Klein's as I came to a stop and turned to face him.

"What's going on Kirito?" He questioned me, while rubbing the back of his head. Fear and confusion clear in his now prominent brown eyes.

I sighed "The only way we are going to survive in here is if we level up to be strong." I stated carefully. Last thing i needed was Klein freaking out. "If we start heading over to the next village now then we can get the best items before everyone else does" I try to manage a weak smile.

Klein stares at me dumbfounded. "What?" his voice barely above a whisper. He clears his throat and looks me straight in the eye "I have friends back there Kirito. I can't leave them in all that chaos" He brings his hand to the back of his neck. Must be a nervous reflex. "You can come with me. You can meet my friends and we can find away out of here together!" He exclaims, a huge grin forming on his face. I couldn't stop my reaction. I kind of flinched and stared at him.

I slightly turn from him looking down the alley way towards the next town. If it was just Klein I could have gotten used to it. I could have managed looking out for one other person, but a group... that is too many. Way to many people to be responsible for. "No" I mumble "I can't, I am sorry". I keep my eyes on the floor as I am unable to look him in the eye.

To my surprise he takes it rather well, making promises of meeting up soon so I can see how good he will get and how i have helped him a lot by starting him off. I can't stop the sickening feeling that I may never meet this idiot again. It will be so easy to die on the game, but I manage a small smile in his general direction nonetheless.

I turn and sprint. I'm not sure it's the right way but I leave with a small goodbye to Klein. I couldn't bear to look him in the eye though. He knows I'm a beta and will probably judge me for not helping ordinary players. But I have to survive. I have to get home to my mother and sister.

_I am going to survive._

**Eren POV**

_What!_ I couldn't believe what i just heard. _We are trapped_. Everyone just kind of stared at the place where Kayaba Akihiko had just been for a few seconds until it sunk in. Then it kinda hit everyone like a punch in the face_. Trapped._ Everyone went into an uproar of anger and panic, looking to each other for answers while I stood frozen in the mob of frantic players. "Damn" I mumbled glancing around me. I knew if I stayed I would soon get crushed but where was there to go? I could die at any moment by one wrong move. _No_. Just then some guy with black hair knocked into me causing me to lose balance a bit. I also let out a 'watch it' but it sounded like a whisper to me. After him a guy with red hair mumbled a sorry and disappeared into the crowd to. Very lively people considering the news. _Armin! Zero! _I completely forgot about Armin and Zero. I hadn't had chance to meet up with them yet as Zero went straight out to train and god knows where Armin is. _Training. Zero._ Kayaba had said some people had already died... I hope neither of those two were killed. I need to find them.

I started pushing through the crowd shouting out their names. There was way too many people with blond hair. Armin is going to be hard to find. Might have to listen out for his squeaky voice. Zero on the other hand should stick out like a sore thumb if he is here. Not many people should have is silvery, white hair. I still couldn't believe that his hair colour was natural… _Focus._

No sign of either of them and my throat was starting to get sore. "Armin! Zero!" some people stopped acting crazy for a second to stare at me as if to say 'shut up' and then went back to screaming names out. Hypocrites. "Eren!" came a squeaky voice to my left "Eren!" That had to be Armin. I knocked into a girl and mumbled a quick sorry before continuing. I kind of understand how easy it is to knock into people now… "Eren!" his blond hair came into view and I raced towards my friend. He looked terrified. A few tears stained his pale cheeks as he stared at me in utter disbelief.

"Don't worry, we are gonna be okay." I stated rather blankly. Giving no hope to my friend who was clearly on the verge of a break down. "We are gonna be okay, I promise" I said sounding less like a robot this time and giving a small smile to back it up. "We need to find Zero" Armin seemed to calm himself down a bit and nodded. I took off making sure Armin was behind me, pushing through the crowd again looking for Zero.

_This shouldn't be so damn hard! He is rather tall and has silver hair for crying out loud. _"Over there!" Armin shouted to me. I looked round and there he was, coming out of an ally way. "Come on!" Armin sprinted towards Zero. Surprisingly I found it hard to keep up.

**Zero POV**

_You have to be kidding me. _Like everyone else I just kind of stared at the place Kayaba had been only seconds before giving out his sick announcement. You could literally pin point the second everyone got it. Their faces paled and then… boom! Screams and shouts from every direction. Some names but most of the shouts consisted of curses directed at the maker of SAO. I don't blame them.

Everyone started getting frantic and pushing people around so I made my way out of the crowds to somewhere less dangerous. I sat down on a crate and looked over the mob of people. _And we are all stuck here._ I glanced round just as a guy around my age with black hair pushed his way out of the crowds and ducked into one of the alley ways followed by a man who couldn't have been much older with red hair. Obviously smart enough to get a head start while everyone else was here. I debated on whether to follow them or not as it would be good to get all the good stuff while it was still up to be won. _Eren and Armin._ How could I forget them? Better find them and grab them quick.

I stand up and turn towards the swarm of people. I then turn back round. I do not want to fight my way through that presides Eren and Armin wouldn't be stupid enough to be in the center of that. I duck into the alley way the two guys ran through and walk slowly as the last thing I needed was to get lost. I was about to turn off down another alley that seemed to link round just as the guy with red hair ran past me knocking me slightly. "Sorry man!" He called back to me. He seemed to be going back towards the crowds _where's the other guy? _I shook off that thought, putting it under the category of I couldn't care less and started walking again. I just needed to find Eren and Armin. Just as I thought the alley linked back round to the crowds on the other side.

I just walked out of the alley way when Armin's high-pitched voice came out of the enormous crowds. Armin and Eren came racing towards me, both like everyone else, pale and wide-eyed. Although Eren looked more annoyed than scared whereas Armin looked like he was going to have a break down any second. "Zero" Armin stared at me "We are trapped!"

"You don't say" I mumbled while rolling my eyes. Eren glared at me which just caused me to roll my eyes again. Armin was obviously still trying to get his head round our situation but come on, I am not stupid. "Follow me" I turn around and head back into the alley way. I stopped when the commotion in the square was quieter so we could hear each other.

"What are we going to do?" Armin asked. His eyes were less wide and his face was regaining a bit of colour which meant it was less likely me and Eren would be carrying him out of here. "We have to head to the next village" I tell them. I don't want to rush them but better to leave now then later. Eren nods slightly "before all the good stuff is gone" he smirks. Armin starts walking towards the end of the alley way, heading towards the next town. "Come on then" His voice quivering. Me and Eren follow, hands on our weapons and preparing for all those monsters out there that can now actually kill us.

* * *

><p><strong>Hiya!<strong>

**Welp, finally managed to finish this hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. The next chapter is Amber's and should be up soon.  
><strong>

**WE DO NOT own Shingeki No Kyojin (Attack On Titan), Sword Art Online OR Vampire Knight.**

**Until next time,**

****_Melieboo_****

******Heyho guys!******

******This chapter wouldn't have been possible without Amelia so thankchuu :3 Anyway- if you didn't know, in future chapters the POV's are going to be written as so;  
><strong>****

******Kirito - Amber & Amelia************  
><strong>****

******Eren - Amber******

******Zero - Amelia******

******Farewell,******

**_Amberoo_**


	3. Chapter 2 - Midnight

**Chapter 2: Midnight**

**Eren POV**

_*3 Months Later*_

The hostile boar that was attacking us only moments ago evaporated into tiny pixels before my very eyes. After checking the landscape was clear again, I slid my sword back into the sheath resting on my back. I heard Zero sigh next to me and when I looked over he was kneeling on the ground, his white hair resting on his eyes. Breathing out a laugh I made my way over to him.

"You okay there Zero?" I held out a hand which he took, allowing him to stand up easily.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, getting it out of the way of his face. "Yeah, I'm just tired" he smiled, well, grimaced towards me before continuing; "It's a shame that the boar didn't drop anything though, I'm starving"

As if on cue, my stomach groaned in response. I laughed "Yeah, well Armin should be back soon with the girls, they should have found something for us to eat".

I didn't get a reply from Zero after that. But it was okay. It seems like ever since we got trapped here there had been nothing but silence, so I had to admit I enjoyed listening to the wind brushing through the trees and the birds softly singing. Taking in the moment, I began to look around at the landscape of Floor 2.

Yeah, we finally made it. Whilst beating the boss didn't prove to be as difficult as we had imagined, many lives were lost in the process. Remembering that day still brought a shudder to my body, watching people die around me in an instant. Watching them, knowing they would never wake up again. I guess in the long run, it made me realise how tough this world is. How much its determined to ruin us and those around us.

Thankfully, before I got too deep into my thoughts a voice from the distance distracted me. Instantly I recognized it as Armin's. I mean, It is pretty hard to not recognize the slightly high-pitched tone of his voice. I looked up and saw him coming towards us with Asuna and Mikasa following behind him, they all had smiles on their face which was a good thing.

"Eren~, Zero~!" Armin shouted to us with that huge dorky grin of his plastered on his face. I glanced at Zero through the corner of my eye and noticed that even he had a slight smile ghosting his lips. Huh, So even Zero couldn't resist Armin's infectious happy aura - if that's what you would call it. He always had a positive air about things and tried to make the best of a situation. I think that's what we needed though, a metaphorical candle shining when everything is crumbling around us. _Ah, there I go again_. I mentally curse myself for drifting into my thoughts and try to tune back into the current conversation.

"We couldn't find any meat but these fruits will taste good stewed I think...Asuna will have to try something with it". That was Mikasa speaking, her and Asuna were new to our group as we met them about a week after everyone got trapped after we rescued them from a snake attack. Asuna was kind and light-hearted but also an amazing fighter, she had really improved after joining us. Mikasa...well I'm still not sure what to make of her. She's quiet and quite secretive but with a lethal fighting side, I decided to keep my eye on her to make sure she was trustworthy.

Asuna spoke up again "Yes, I do want to improve my cooking skill so I'll see what I can do. I think we still have some herbs left at the inn?"

We had begun walking again by now, heading back to a small village on floor 2 where we were staying. We tried to stay on the move a lot and besides, we didn't have anywhere near enough money to buy our own place. Light conversation took place but I didn't pay much attention, my head was busy with thoughts and I was trying to keep my eyes on the landscape for hostile creatures.

It took another 15 minutes to get back to our room in the town. There was some sort of hold up in the market square, people crowding round a messenger standing on the fountain. I didn't catch much of the talking due to the commotion but I could have sworn I heard the word 'Vampire' in there. Huh, probably one of those stupid rumours going around made to create drama. There was no use listening to the stuff they put in the newspaper, most of it was nonsense.

Back in our room now, I collapsed onto the sofa and let out the long breath I didn't realise I was holding. Asuna and Armin were in the Inns communal kitchen while Mikasa and Zero went to the weapon market down the road to try and sell some supplies we had. So, for now, it was just me. I was just about to close my eyes when I heard Armin call through the door;

"Eren~ Dinner's done!". I groaned audibly and heading out to Armin, where we then walked in silence to the lounge room. Sometimes I wished the cooking in this game was more realistic, therefore giving me more time to rest.

I took a plate from the pile near the door and spooned some of the stew on top before sitting down, mumbling a thanks to Asuna. I had to be grateful to her, I never realised how good foods could taste in this game until we found her.

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence, thankfully. Even though I didn't like silence all the time, sometimes it was refreshing at the same time. Mikasa and Zero had returned by now, glum looks on their faces since they hadn't managed to get any good deals. Finishing the last bites of my meal I sighed and rested my head on the wooden tabletop, feeling slightly refreshed after the warming meal.

*Several Hours Later*

I woke with a start. Glancing at the clock on the top left corned of my screen I had to stifle a sigh so I didn't wake up Zero and Armin.

_12:37 a__m_

I had only been asleep for about an hour. I had trouble sleeping since entering the game. No surprise there. But recently, it had gotten worse. I got out of my bed and opened my inventory, putting on my shoes and cloak. Standing up, I was careful to not wake up the two other boys as I crept out the room and down the corridor. Getting nearer to the balcony I was startled when I saw someone already standing there. It took a moment until I recognized the figure as Mikasa, It's pretty hard to miss her scarf billowing behind around her head.

As I got closer to her I cleared my throat slightly so I didn't startle her. She turned around to look at me and mumbled a 'Hi' before turning back around.

"Couldn't sleep?" I said after a moment. I didn't know why I chose to break the silence, but I had. The distance had closed more between us and I was now standing next to her, a couple of inches between our shoulders.

"Mhm" Came her reply. Honestly, I hadn't expected much more to come from her. But then she started talking again, her voice slow and steady.

"Well, I guess I could sleep, if I tried but...I don't think I want to"

That confused me. "What do you mean?" I asked, glancing at her. She was pretty, without a doubt. Her eyes were a light grey colour but the light from the street reflected off them, making them both look as bright as stars. Her hair, although short, was glossy black and blew gently in the wind.

"I mean, with this world being so cruel, we could die at any moment. I just want to spend the rest of my life admiring the view of everything around me instead of sleeping, considering that's all I'll be doing once I'm finally dead and then I'll just have the regrets of all the things I didn't get to see when I was awake"

That had to be the most I had ever heard Mikasa say. I considered her words for a moment, "But you don't know when you're going to die" I replied, frowning slightly.

"Maybe" She sighed "But I think It's much more exciting to see things rather than dream about them. I'm going to head back now, it can't hurt to get in some rest before tomorrow. You coming?" She looked at me as she turned around.

I stifled a yawn, "No, you go on back, I think I want to see things for a little longer".

Mikasa smiled and left me alone, gazing at the stars, thoughts clouded with red scarf's and black hair.

* * *

><p><strong>I'M SORRY! <strong>

**I know I haven't updated in so long, and this is a really awful chapter - please forgive me! *gives puppy eyes***

**I've been really busy over the past few weeks but now it's 2015 and my new years resolution is to make deadlines for myself! So hopefully this means quicker updates :)**

**Next Chapter: It's Amelia's turn with Zero's POV!**

**Love, Hugs and Lollipops,**

**~Amberoo**


	4. Chapter 3 - Red

**Chapter 3: Red**

* * *

><p><strong>Zero POV<strong>

I doubt anyone can claim they have had a decent nights sleep since we got trapped in the game, but Eren has always slept a lot no matter what. So watching him lie awake now is strange. I go to ask him if he is alright then think better of it. He normally likes to deal with his problems, asking will probably just make him go into defensive mode and I am not in the mood for that. He suddenly sits up and quietly gets out of bed. I close my eyes swiftly and even my breathing as much as possible. I can tell he does not want to disturb me or Armin as he sneaks out of the room.

_*4:00am*_

Eren came back about an hour and a half after leaving, entering the room with a sigh. His head hit the pillow and he's been out cold ever since.

When he started snoring I couldn't help but audibly groan in frustration because 1) Sleep was going to come less easily now he's started and 2) I found myself wanting to talk to him. But what was there to talk about? So I left him to sleep. I tried to sleep once or twice but every time my eyes closed I saw the faces of the startled people finding out they were stuck here; the faces of people who watched their friends explode into fleeting pixels when they were killed by the boss not to long ago. We were lucky. We all made it, for now.

I know Eren and Armin miss their families, Armin used to cry at night over them, silent tears staining his face and the white cover of his pillow. I am the only person that knew and it still took me at least two weeks to pick up on it. When I spotted him bolt upright with red, puffy eyes from a nightmare. But he always put on a brave face in the morning as if it never happened. Eren just kind of mumbled. It was almost as annoying as his god forsaken snoring.

I sigh and look back at the clock. _4:10am. _Why does time pass so slowly when you want it to be morning?

*_7:00am* _

I had got up around five thirty as I found that I had officially memorized the entire ceiling and that's just sad. I went for a walk to see if any part of the market had opened early but of course that was stupid. Even if you cannot sleep well here you can still rest in bed. So I did a lap of the city. What was weird was that I felt I was being watched, I soon became sure that beady eyes were staring at me from the shadows. But as soon as the sun started to rise the feeling subsided. Must of just been some shady characters still lurking around that decided to avoid me. Good choice.

I then headed back to the others. I opened the door to find Mikasa staring out of the tiny window and Eren messing about with his weapon. Armin's high pitched voice and Asuna's laugh came from down the hall indicating where they were.

"There you are!" Eren looked up and smiled "I was about to go looking for you". He placed his sword back in his sheath and leaned it against the wall. I sat down on the sofa mumbling an apology before opening up my inventory. We needed more money, but no one was willing to buy our stuff for reasonable prices. Armin and Asuna soon called us for breakfast which we quickly sat down for. The only communication normally was through small glances and half smiles, but today we had to train again, which meant we needed to discuss a plan. We have decided to try to come up with a new battle strategy everyday for a week and test them on the boars in the meadows or forests, so then for the next two weeks we practice the quickest and most effective ones.

_*9:30am*_

"Eren look out!" Armin screamed as the boar raced at a dazed Eren. The idiot didn't follow the plan as per usual thinking he could handle it before we had even done much damage. Don't get me wrong in many ways Eren is a great fighter, his sword skill was high and therefore brilliant, as for his fighting spirit he would never give up. But his ability to listen and observe the situation was somewhat lacking. He snapped out of his dazed state, shooting up he dodged the boar just in time, also managing to slice its side. The red pixels covering the area as a way of showing injury. Clearly annoyed the beast charged again.

Just as I was running over to intercept Mikasa had hit the boar from the side causing it to veer off from Eren and towards Asuna. Mikasa by most standards was amazing. She was deadly with her weapon and would protect the people closest to her with her life. We found that out when we first met her and Asuna during the boss battle. However she does prefer to fight alone, with her strength she probably could, but its still an issue considering we are a guild now.

"Its weak! Asuna hit it from the left then Zero take it out by hitting it square on." Armin's squeaky voice straining to be heard over the boars resentful cries. Although lacking physical strength stuck in a game or not Armin has always been by far the brains. He could make up the most bazaar battle strategy ever but we would never doubt if it would work, for the plain fact that it always did.

Asuna follows through with Armin's plan, hitting it from the left so it will come charging at me. Asuna's skill has got a lot better since joining us and her speed has always been something to admire. After getting stuck in the game she mainly focused on her speed level _strength alone will not help you win_ she had once told us at the dinner table and she sure as hell proved it. Her downfall is that she sometimes hesitates as if she do'sent believe in her own abilities. She had helped a guy fight the boss at the battle and he had said something to her that she has never really told us about. It made her determined to get stronger though.

As the boar gets closer to me I finally draw my sword and even my breathing. _1 2 3... _I twist to the right and bring my sword up slicing its head clean off, making it evaporate into the tiny pixels that head for the sky. This was only our second fight today... we must be killing them to quickly for the system to make more.

The good news it that it had dropped meat, the bad news was we will probably have to sell. A shame really.

"Good job guys!" Armin beamed. I used to think his constant optimism was annoying, but now its welcome. After all there isn't much to be happy about here, Armin's happy aura kind of lifts all of our spirits. Even I cant help but let a small smile form on my lips.

"You are to reckless sometimes Eren" Mikasa states ignoring Armin, with mild concern clouding her eyes. "I was fine, I could of handled it" Eren mumbles, obviously ticked off at Mikasa's 'fussing' as he would call it.

Asuna sits on the grass and stares at the sky for a second before turning to Armin "so is it possible or not?" Before we engaged ourselves into training Asuna had brought up a topic that had started buzzing around the people in the village we were staying in. A new update that has not yet been officially announced. Then again there will probably never be another announcement we just have to guess really. The supposed update involves a new kind of threat, more so then the odd animal that attacks you in the meadows, something more sinister by far. No one is actually sure what it is but there have been horrific attacks causing people to fall into a paralyzed state until they explode into pixels and die. Some have lived to tell the tale but disappear a few days later.

Asuna believes the stories but wants Armin's logical opinion as Eren laughed at the idea and my simple statement of "bulls**t" was not good enough for her.

Before Armin could reply a blood curdling scream came from the woods not to far from where we were. Eren's grinning face fell as Asuna and Armin's faces paled. "What are we waiting for?" Mikasa said unfazed by the scream as she turned to run towards it. I ran at her heels and eventually felt the presence of the others behind me, after collecting themselves.

"I hope we aren't to late!" Asuna stated as we got closer to a clearing. As an indication that we weren't to late the scream reached our ears again but this time with more panic and drowned in pain. Mikasa has stopped, eyes wide and mouth agape which was seriously concerning. We all lined up next to her taking in the site. There sat a young girl, no older then eleven chocking out sobs and small screams while not to far away a older girl was in the grasp of a freakishly tall man with completely pale skin. His eyes were the same deadly shade of red then the player sign above his head. A player that killed people for the hell of it. The older girl had stab wounds all over her body and just before we could do anything he slammed his knife into her neck.

Another scream.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry! :(<strong>

**This took way too long and I feel really bad, sorry if it's not that good i'm trying to get better at writing!**

**I have been really busy but hopefully I will start finding more time to write as I really enjoyed writing this chapter.**

**Next Chapter: Me and Amber with Kirito's POV!**

**Lots of love and chocolate,**

**~Melieboo :)**


End file.
